


Rook's Favorite Aliens

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Furry, Hyperinflation, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parody, Two Cocks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rook was a fan of Ben 10 for a long time, first as a fanboy like his little brother, then as a man as he studied him in the plumber academy. So when he got to join Ben as his partner he couldn't help but get excited seeing some of his favorite aliens. Ben is happy to help stroke Rook's back now and then.
Relationships: Four Arms/Rook Blonko, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Four Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Rook's Favorite Aliens

Rook was a fan of Ben 10 for a long time, first as a fanboy like his little brother, then as a man as he studied him in the plumber academy. So when he got to join Ben as his partner he couldn't help but get excited seeing some of his favorite aliens. Ben is happy to help stroke Rook's back now and then.

Four Arms

Ben had transformed into Four Arms to beat down some bad guy. Rook watched as the tetramand used his four arms and powerful muscles to man handle the low lives. He stuffed them into a bin and turned around to see Rook frozen in place, eyes wondering his muscled form. “See something you like buddy?” He flexed, and Rook gulped. 

“Very much yes,” he says blushing, he wasn't much of a liar. Four Arms had such a strong manly aroma it made Rook weak in the knees. The omnitrix had given him a pro wrestler look so his suit was super tight. Ben approached him and Rook could see the two cocks held back by the dark fabric. 

His tight alien hole throbbed in want, he thought tetramand females were so lucky, each male was born with two very large dicks. When Ben transformed because of his own fit body he took on the most optimal form the DNA could offer mixing with his own. Make no mistake Rook had met tetramands in the Plumber Academy but none of them made him feel like this, they weren't Ben. 

Four Arms lifted Rook up like he weighed nothing at all. Rook gasped. “Ben wait...ahh!” Rook got a playful smack on his ass. To his humiliation it only made him harder, and because of his arousal he started to produce slick. “Shut up and wait, I'm gonna take good care of you.” His tone made Rook shiver.

“Okay!” He almost purrs. Four Arms reached Rook's truck nearly ripping the door off as he climbed inside. Four arms made quick work of Rook's armor, peeling it off him as easily as an apple. Soon Rook was naked his hard 6 incher twitching in the air, a clear fluid leaking out of his twitching ass hole, his nipples hard and peeking through his fur. Ben wasn’t surprised in the slightest, he simply smirked. 

Four Arms wasn't as kind with his own outfit with two good tugs he ripped off the skin tight fabric off himself. He exposed his naked tetramand body to Rook, and the furry male salivated at the sight. He moaned seeing Ben's crotch, two massive 14 inch dicks, with a set of heavy balls. 

'So big!’ He leaks more slick, and his hole parts open. Ben was the biggest tetramand he's ever seen, not just in length the girth was truly impressive. He would be quite the homerecker on their homeworld. Thoughts of taking even one of those impressive dicks had Rook so hard it hurt. Ben loved the hungry look in his eyes, he flexed and posed as Rook got harder and wetter.

Ben had been enough aliens to know Rook's slick wasn't uncommon. In fact, he found it kinda hot. “Prepare yourself, Rook!” Rook shivered as the four armed alien pounced on him. 

He was kissed heatedly, tongue dominated and toyed with. The upper hands grabbed his fuzzy ass, fondling it, as he pulled his cheeks apart, spreading his cheeks and stimulating him at once. The third hand toyed with his ass hole, his thick alien fingers stretching him open. The last hand pumped Rook's cock, teasing his length with slow strokes. 

Rook moaned into the kiss, his species was quite durable especially in sex. You wouldn't know it as they seemed quite prudish and boring on the surface, but get one aroused it unleashes a tiger in the bed room. Rook's hole was so stretchy, it was practically made for taking big alien cocks. 

The more his hole was stretched open the hornier Rook became. Four Arms soon released his cock and used two hands to open up Rook's hot alien ass. 'So stretchy!’ He was fascinated, opening him up bit by bit, Rook panting for more. So he did, stretching him wider and wider until…

“Ben!” Rook moaned, back arching as he came, shooting purple alien spunk all over Four Arms’ muscled body. Again Ben was not surprised, focused more on the look of pleasure gripping his partner's features.

“Don't think I'm done with you yet, Blonko!” He kissed him again and spun the boy around. With four arms he could easily multi task, he collected Rook's semen and used it to coat his massive dicks. Once lubed, he let Rook lean against his chest and abs. It was fun being bigger than him. 

Using his four hands he stretched Rook's hole more, making the furry male writhe in pleasure. The male was purring like an engine, cock still hard and wanting. “Are you ready, Blonko?”

“Yes, gods yes, please fuck me Ben!” Ben lined up one dick for a start and Rook hissed. “Both!” Ben was surprised, but he wasn't gonna deny his partner anything. He presses both cocks to Rook's well stretched hole, nudging his entrance Rook's slick poured out and coated both his lengths. Revonnahgander slick made the best lube, and when mixed with semen and pre-cum it meant Rook was in for a smooth ride. 

He pushed forward, the fat heads pushing against the tight ring of muscle. With his strength he plundered him, the twin heads breaching him at once. Rook arched his back, mewling in delight, his cock twitched as another orgasm ripped through him. “Ben!” 

Four Arms sank his dicks into Rook, going slow, partly to tease the horny alien going crazy in his lap, partly because he was enjoying himself. Rook's tight ass was swallowing up both of his dicks at once, squeezing them tight. Another orgasm tears through Rook as Four Arms bottoms out inside him. 

“Who's a horny kitten?” he asks playfully, scratching Rook under his chin. Rook smiles, eyes sparkling like he was having a meatball sub. “Me!” he moans.

“Yes you are,” he uses his lower arms to hook Rook's legs, he moves him lifting Rook up till only the tips inside, only to slam him back down. He howls in pleasure, his stomach bulging from the massive dicks inside him. His mouth was in a permanent grin, a little bit of drool running down his chin. 

Four Arms slam fucks Rook, using his upper arms to tease his perky nipples, as his lower arms guided him up and down his rods. Rook's cock and balls were left to bounce and bob from the intense fucking. Rook's truck was rocking, the furry alien's moans barely contained inside. 

He started chanting in his alien tongue, as his first orgasm took him by surprise. Even as his inner walls tightened, Four Arms kept fucking him, increasing the incredible friction between them. The non-stop pounding didn't give Rook a chance to recover.

Blonko had several orgasms, each one more intense from the last. The anal pleasure combined with the nipple play drove Rook wild. It felt like his brain was melting and escaping through his dick. A wonderful and intoxicating feeling. They were making quite the mess in Rook's truck, not that he cared. The double penetration made it so his sweet spot was hit every thrust. 

Ben was making him see fireworks, pounding his sweet spot and bulging his belly, his pupils went wide. 'I FELT that!' He drooled. Rook felt so full, pleasure rippling out. The strength of Ben's thrusts made his whole body shake. The friction of the twin dicks, had his insides feeling like they were melting.

Blonko's inner walls hugged the cocks together, squeezing and causing the dicks to rub. Pre-cum continued to spill, making his inner walls all nice and slippery. The longer he fucked Rook, the faster he could move. The faster he moved, the greater the friction and the louder the revonnahgander became.

Four Arms’ alien musk kept Rook hot and hard, this was common for tetramands, producing a powerful enticing musk from their pores when aroused. It smelled powerful, and made the cat-like alien purr. It was a little known fact, since they were such a battle heavy people, but if you bottled the stuff you'd put every cologne on earth out of business. Blonko was learning its effects first hand, the musk increasing his sex drive. He was like an engine getting the more fuel with each whiff.

Rook couldn't feel his arms or legs but he didn't care. Pleasure was washing through him, his heart was beating like a drum. He was one with Ben at this moment, the boy could make him his eternal cock sleeve and he would live a long and happy life as one. 

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he felt the cocks twitch. With their immense size a twitch made it feel like they were vibrating. “Blonko, gonna cum, in or out?”

He didn't need a second to respond. “Inside, please Ben breed me!” He howls, arching his back, and his ass tightening around the twin dicks. 

Four Arms groaned, speeding up his moves as his release hit. Heavy balls lurched as twin dick cannons fired, twin bursts of thick man milk pelted Blonko's insides, pushing Rook over the edge again. 

His hot cum filled his belly, turning his rock hard abs into a gut full of jizz. Rook panted as his belly stretched to hold all of his seed. Four Arms rubbed his swollen belly. “Looks like I came too much.” He chuckled.

“I'll be fine my body will absorb it, in time.” He blushes.

“So we have some time to kill.” With Rook seated in his lap, ass stuffed with two dicks and gallons of cum, he was at Ben's mercy. Four arms got to work exploring Rook's naked furry body. Feeling up his muscles, stroking his fur, and finding plenty of erogenous zones. He felt the different textures of Rook’s fur, some of it was softer than the rest, like his black stripes. 

Four Arm’s kissed his neck, loving to hear his partner purr and moan. “You are so beautiful!” 

Soon Four Arms settled on teasing his nips, pumping his cock, and fondling his furry balls. Having four erogenous zones teased at once, it caused Rook to cum even while soft. This lasted a while until the omnitrix timed out and Ben reverted to human form, still naked with his hard 12 inch dick up his ass. “Guess the fun is over.” Ben sighed, and went to pull out. 

Rook's hole suddenly tightened around Ben. “I am attracted to more than just your aliens Ben. They just...excite me...but I know it is you, it is because it is you.” 

“So my aliens excite you?” Ben grinned at Rook blushed deeper. “Which ones?”

“Well…” They were gonna have so much fun. 

To be continued


	2. Blitzwolfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Rook’s Favorite Aliens

Chapter 2 Blitzwolfer

Rook was very nervous about revealing his choices to Ben, especially after the issues with Kai Green. There were quite a few of Ben’s aliens he was aroused by. Ben wasn’t shocked or appalled by Rook’s picks and told the revonnahgander he’d keep them in mind.

It had been a few days and they hadn’t done anything since the Four Arms incident. A very passionate experience that still had Rook’s ass throbbing, his no longer virgin hole was intensely broken in by two big powerful cocks. His stomach had been swollen for hours, to the point he wished his kind’s males could get pregnant. He’s been so horny he’s been thinking weird stuff.

He felt empty inside, his hole was demanding to get filled again. Even human Ben wasn’t touching him beyond kisses. ‘Is Ben angry with me?’ he gave the boy his whole list, each form he had that cranked Rook’s lust up a notch. He’d be fine waiting for Ben to go alien in the bedroom again, but Ben wasn’t giving him the dick. The kisses were almost like torture because it always left Rook wanting more.

They had just taken down some low lives and Ben was looking good, he always looked good, but today he was looking GOOD! Rook was feeling hot and tingly, his ass was getting that itch seeing that bulge. He did not want to beg, and he did not want to panic. Ben told him this wouldn’t be a one-time thing, but that did not stop the little voice in Rook’s head.

Rook spread his legs, he was used and now Ben was throwing him away, or just stringing him along. ‘Ben is not that kind of guy.’

“Something wrong Rook?” he playfully patted his partner on the ass. The furry male bucked and moaned, his body shaking, and his arousal increasing. “Still sensitive huh?”

“Sensitive?” Rook blinked. He looked around and pulled Ben away somewhere more private. “Ben is there a reason why you will not touch me anymore?”

“What are you talking about, we made out just yesterday.”

“I know, but we have not mated...” he was blushing so hard Ben could see it through his fur. Ben could see Blonko squirm. “Are you angry about my alien choices? You know I want you as you too, but you still have not mated me as you are.”

“Blonko...” Ben cupped his cheek. “I know you care about me. I care about you, that is why I’ve been waiting.” he rubbed the back of his head. “I went a little wild on you last time, and I was worried I worked you over too hard, so I’ve been waiting for you to recover.”

“You were...worried about me?” that hit Rook right in the feels. Ben watched Rook squirm and realized he may have had this all wrong.

“Aww, does my horny kitty, like having his whole wrecked?” he asked scratching Rook under his chin. The resulting purr was adorable.

“Yessss!”

“It’s been a few days, so I bet your hole is starving for cock.” Rook groaned, feeling his parted entrance twitched and throbbed. Ben pulled his hand away and Rook whined at the loss. The brunette activated the Omnitrix. “Go ahead, pick your alien.” He was gonna say pick your poison, but Rook wasn’t the best at Earth expressions.

Rook began to turn the dial, seeing the aliens swish by, the anticipation building higher and higher until he finally landed on the one. He pushed the dial down and in a flash, Ben was transformed. “Blitzwolfer!” Ben let out his battle cry.

He towered over Rook, a thick mane of fur/hair, his bulging muscles rippling down his tall werewolf-like body. Rook’s jaw dropped seeing Ben’s package, he was more than twice the size of Scout. “I smell your arousal kitten,” he growled.

It was true, Rook was positively throbbing, his pre-cum wetting his underwear. “Ben...” he moaned. It was so cute how his suit bulged from his arousal. Blitzwolfer sniffed him, growling at his partner’s scent.

“You smell so good kitten, like a bitch in heat.” he sniffed and salivated at his partner’s scent. “Take off your clothes, or I’m gonna rip them off you.”

Rook yelped and began to undress, turning around to lower his pants and boxers, giving Blitzwolfer a great shot of his ass. The loboan growled and pounced on Rook spreading his cheeks and getting a solid look at his hungry hole. “This hole is begging to be devoured.” He took a big whiff of his boyfriend’s sexy rear.

“Ahhh!” Rook howled as his partner’s long tongue slithered into his ass.

“Mmm!” his tongue worked his entrance, wiggling and curling, tasting his ready to be fucked ass. Ever get your prostate licked? Not possible unless you have an alien boyfriend with an alien form with an incredibly long tongue. What a talented wet muscle, a loboan’s tongue could be freely controlled.

Blitzwolfer’s tongue thrust in, wiggled back, curled and flicked, curving in the perfect way to press that sweet bundle of nerves. “Ben Bralla Da!” The loboan’s hands started to grope his perfect rear, it made Rook moan and push back against him.

Getting eaten out by a loboan, cross that off the bucket list, his eyes rolled up and he couldn’t stop purring. Blitzwolfer drank Rook’s slick, lapping away the tasty fluid, feeling something primal stir inside him. Soon Rook was cumming, spilling his alien spunk as Blitzwolfer tongue fucked him. He pulled away from the tasty wet hole, licking his chops. “You have such a slutty hole Blonko, so tasty and made for taking dick. I’ve been a bad wolf, you’ve been needing cock all this time.”

“Ben...” Rook shivered, as the husky tone made his body grow hotter. He got flipped over his legs spread.

“Don’t worry kitten, I’m gonna give you everything you need!” he cupped Rook’s furry balls before consuming his dick whole.

“BRALLA DA!” Rook cried out and arched his back. Ben was legit impressed taking two huge alien cocks and his ass was ready for more, he traced the male’s insides, licked every nook and cranny and his hole was perfectly prepared for more.

Blitzwolfer sniffed Rook’s crotch, inhaling his pure manly musk, as he started sucking the furry boy’s cock. “Ahh ahh ahh Ben!” Rook’s cock fit his muzzle, so Blitzwolfer could suck him non stop while breathing through his nose. His tail wagged happily, as he put milking machines to shame.

Rook’s balls lurched as his alien jizz spilled into Blitzwolfer’s mouth and down his throat. The loboan’s stomach was being filled by the best smoothie he ever had. His only conflict of thought of which was better his slick or his semen, the slick went down smooth, but his semen had a thickness he rather enjoyed.

He growled in delight sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft. The powerful vibrations went right to his prostate from the other side. Why choose when he could have both, Rook’s slick gushed out of his hole and running down his legs.

Without the tetramand musk, Rook didn’t last as long as last time, after several orgasms his cock went soft. No matter how much he licked and sucked little Rook was tapped out. “Are you ready to tap out kitten?”

Even in his orgasm muddled mind Rook snapped to at the question. He reached down and spread his cheeks. “Breed me!” Blitzwolfer smirked, he ripped off his clothes allowing his massive 17 incher to spring up. He was 14 inches long with an extra 3-inch knot. Rook salivated at the sight of it. It was glistening with a mix of sweat and pre-cum.

“I think this form requires a specific position.” he winked at Rook, who blushed and got into the doggy-style position, giving a little shake of his ass to entice the loboan. Entice he did...Blitzwolfer was on him, mounting him like a prized stallion.

Rook’s eyes rolled up, and he grit his teeth. He was being filled, by a long hard cock, that radiated such heat it felt like his insides were gonna melt. His ass swallowed up Ben’s mighty length and girth, his stomach bulging from the impressive size, and soon his hole was being kissed by Ben’s knot. “Mine!” the loboan growled, sending shivers down Rook’s back.

Blitzwolfer’s pace was powerful, each thrust had his heavy knot smacking his hole, sending the strangest vibrations through him, pleasure rippling as his hole spasmed. He growled and grunted, as Rook purred and moaned. The loboan’s pre-cum was copious, mixing with his slick, so when the knot smacked his hole the mix of fluids gushed.

Rook’s soft cock bounced and flopped with every thrust. He couldn’t take it, the knot was such a damn tease, he began pushing back when Ben thrust into him. “Oh you want my knot?” he ground his hips, letting his cock dig into him while the knot kissing his hole.

“Yes, knot me!” he moaned.

Blitzwolfer covered his body with his own, he growled as he began to hump him again, pushing his knot harder against his hole. Rook whimpered and moaned, the anticipation building as his tight ring opened up and Blitzwolfer’s knot popped into his body. “Ahhh!” he cried out, even though he was soft he was spilling his seed.

The loboan growled, his own release following and his thick cum exploded into him, filling up his belly and making it bulge. He came more than Four Arms, and with his knot, they were locked together. Blitzwolfer started to pant after several minutes his orgasm finally subsided.

“You are mine Blonko, I’m gonna be fucking your greedy ass.”

“Yes!” Rook moaned and his insides squeezed Blitzwolfer’s cock.

“You like that? Slutty kitten!” he started licking Rook. In this form he was able to lick Rook’s body, his fur not irritating his tongue.

“Ohh yes!” he was getting a tongue bath while stuffed, living the dream. Blitzwolfer was very flexible so he could reach practically everywhere while not needing to pull out.

Eventually, the Omnitrix timed out and Ben reverted back to normal form, the knot vanishing causing a sea of slick and cum to gush out and cover his crotch. Rook purred. “Now who needs a tongue bath?” Ben blushed and chuckled.

Rook turned around and began to worship his partner’s dick. Ben moaned and let his partner work if kitty wanted his milk he’d get it. He put his hands behind his head and watched Rook clean up the mess, the hottest show, only to get better when he started sucking his dick! “Rook was a slutty kitten indeed, and they still had so many aliens to explore.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward

**Author's Note:**

> Phone fic


End file.
